Long Trip Alone
by austentacious1216
Summary: Tall, dark, and brooding William Darcy is dragged to a country western bar by good friend, Charles Bingley. In typical Darcy fashion, he manages to insult feisty, self-proclaimed linedancing snob, Liz Bennet while his friend lavishes attention on her sister, Jane. A modern twist on P&P loosely based on my own fond memories of dancing the night away under the neon moon;) E/D HEA


CHAPTER ONE

It was a seedy part of town and the sky looked like it would open up at any moment as the two young men stood on the sidewalk with dozens of other would-be patrons waiting in line to enter the cinder block and metal building that must have been a warehouse in its former life. The taller of the two gentlemen stood stiffly, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his stormy blue eyes scanning the crowd warily. His sandy-haired companion was more relaxed, chatting away with a couple behind them.

Both men's gaze was drawn to the entrance of the establishment as a stocky man dressed all in black unceremoniously tossed another man out the door. The latter of the two yelled something unintelligible back toward what must have been a security guard, his words too slurred to make out.

"Your cab will be here in five, mister. Stay put and don't even think of stepping foot back inside," the brutish man returned before turning on his heel and reentering the building. The other man waved at his back dismissively before stumbling away to take a seat on the curb.

Back in line, the two young men exchanged a look. "Why did I let you talk me into this again?" the taller of the two young men inquired of his companion, his brow furrowed in displeasure.

His companion smiled broadly and smacked his back chummily, "Because all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, my friend. You need a night out, a change of pace."

"And this is your idea of a chance of pace? Surely your sister has no idea what kind of place she's agreed to meet us at this evening?"

"Why do you think I insisted on driving on ahead and meeting her here rather than riding together?"

"I assumed that was for my benefit," the taller gentleman said dryly.

The sandy-haired man snorted in laughter, "It must be a trial to be so sought after, Will. Perhaps my sister will prove useful this evening. With her hanging about, you will not have to exert yourself in being so unpleasant to ward off unwanted attention."

"I'm not unpleasant."

His friend smirked, raising a lone eyebrow in challenge.

"I don't _try_ to be unpleasant, Charles," the taller, dark-haired gentleman blew out his breath in frustration.

"So it comes naturally then?"

Will merely scowled at his friend in response.

"Alright, alright." Charles chuckled, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "Do just try to lighten up a bit, will you? I truly want you to enjoy yourself tonight. You're lonely, my friend. I hate to see it."

"And you are rarely alone."

Charles shrugged. It was true. He dated around a bit, but it rarely evolved into anything exclusive or lasted very long if it did. Nonetheless, he always parted ways as friends. He insisted that he had no issue with commitment. He simply had not met the right woman yet and didn't see the sense in sulking about while he waited for her to show up. His friend was another story entirely.

There was a commotion in the line behind them as two women maneuvered through the crowd, politely excusing themselves as they approached the front of the line and occasionally stopping to greet the odd acquaintance. Will couldn't help but glance at Charles as the ladies approached. As expected, a tell-tale grin was forming on his friend's face. One of the ladies, a fair-haired beauty, was cut from the same mold as nearly every other woman Charles had ever dated.

"Good evening, ladies," Charles said, gracing the two women with a dimpled smile and slight nod of the head as they made their way past the two men. The blonde blushed and smiled serenely in response. The brunette who was leading the ladies' jaunt through the crowd paused long enough to take the measure of the two gentlemen.

"Good evening," she addressed Charles pleasantly before pointedly turning toward Will, "You know, just because you're at a country bar doesn't mean you have to look like your dog just died." Taken aback at being thus called out, Will's gaze, which had been focused on nothing in particular, jerked up to meet hers. She flashed him a crooked mile and gave him a quick wink before turning to continue toward the entrance. Her friend shrugged apologetically and followed in her wake.

"I know _I_ will enjoy myself this evening," Charles chuckled, watching the two women disappear into the building.

"That makes one of us."

As they finally reached the front of the line, the two men handed their IDs over to the girl sitting just inside the door. As she took Will's ID she looked up at him and then back at his ID a couple times, taking in his designer apparel. "Are you _the_ William Darcy?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"The one and only," Charles cut in before Will could respond, "And let it be known that the ever-charming though not nearly so rich Charles Bingley is buying a drink for anyone who can make this man smile tonight."

"Charles," Will sent him a warning glare.

"Ah, well, maybe next time," Charles shrugged. The two men paid their cover and accepted their IDs back from the girl, who remained a little star-struck as the two men walked away, conversation drowning amidst the volume of the music emanating from the honky-tonk just down the hall.

* * *

"Thank heavens for VIP passes! It is packed tonight!" Liz Bennet leaned over the bar and kissed her friend Charlotte on the cheek in greeting, her chestnut waves falling over her shoulders. "Should be a good night for you, if these cheapskates can find it in them to tip well."

"I can always depend on you and Jane, Liz." Charlotte smiled at her best friend and regular customer, "Drinks all around?"

"Just water for me, Charlotte. I have a final first thing tomorrow," Jane replied. Charlotte nodded and turned to Liz.

"The usual," she smiled before turning to peer out over the dance floor. She saw the two gentlemen from the line entering through the door on the opposite side of the dance floor, "Do you know who these guys coming in are, Char?"

Charlotte craned her neck and squinted to see through the dim light of the club, "Hmm. I'm not sure, but I did just hear from Bobby that Charles Bingley and William Darcy were spotted in line tonight."

"Very interesting," Liz responded, quirking a brow mischievously.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Now don't go taunting the rich kids, Liz. I work for tips, remember. Help a girl out."

"Too late," Jane looked significantly at Charlotte and proceeded to tell her about Liz's comment to the tall, dark, and brooding gentleman in line.

"Seriously, Liz. You couldn't let the man even get into the building before you started harassing him?"

"Insulting someone is Liz's version of flirting," Jane smiled knowingly at Charlotte.

"Fat lot of good it's doing you," Charlotte looked pointedly at Liz, who merely shrugged in response. "Are you sure you're not drinking tonight, Jane? I'll have to depend on you to get the gents to buy you drinks since your sister is intent on sending them running the other direction."

"No worries, Charlotte. Liz will have them coming to you in droves to drown their sorrows," Jane replied, eliciting laughter from both of her companions.

* * *

Charles bounded off the dance floor toward his friend, turning back over his shoulder and motioning to Jane Bennet that he would be back with her in just a moment. "Will, you have got to get out there and dance."

"I don't know any of the dances, Charles." Will replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Some of them are not so hard to learn. I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"I think that's your beer talking." Charles merely laughed at his friend's slight.

"Must you be such a prick all the time, Will? Go up to someone and ask them to show you the steps. That's what I did."

"I'm sure that had nothing to do with it being the pretty blonde from outside." Will said dryly.

"She is gorgeous, isn't she? But I'm sure someone else would be happy to show you the ropes."

"Linedancing is not my thing, Charles."

"Pshh. You haven't even tried it yet! Jane's sister seems to know most of the dances. She's easy on the eyes and seems to have a good sense of humor, which she'll likely need if she's teaching you to dance." Charles nudged his friend's shoulder, waggling his eyebrows and grinning suggestively.

"Charles, you are not helping your case. She may be tolerable to look at, but I'm not about to humiliate myself by dancing with some ignorant redneck with nothing better to do than drink cheap beer and memorize the steps to several dozen songs about dead dogs, divorce, and drinking." Much to Will's chagrin, this statement, uttered rather loudly to be heard over the blaring music, coincided with the ending of the current song.

Sensing the awkwardness of the moment, Charles held up his hands in defeat, shaking his head in disappointment, "Fine. Suit yourself. I'm going to go enjoy the companionship of a rather bright and beautiful lady while you stand there and sulk." And he was off to join Jane at the bar.

Will shook his head in exasperation. Charles was nothing if not determined. He meant well, but Will simply did not have the desire to engage in social interactions after all he had been through the past few months. Not that he ever had, really. Looking down at the ice melting in his now empty glass, he turned to head back to the bar to get another. He hesitated momentarily upon seeing Liz Bennet standing just a few feet behind and off the left of where he and Charles had been conversing, a smirk playing at her lips and her eyes – her bright, intelligent eyes – afire with something he could not name.

 _Blast. She had heard him._

 ** _A/N: First, for those who are following "The Hunsford Living," fear not, I have not abandoned that piece. It will take precedence over this one. I am having major writer's block issues with the next chapter of that story and don't want to give you a chapter that isn't up to snuff just to have something posted. I hope to have that updated with at least one more chapter before my birthday (which, coincidentally, I share with Miss Austen - so I'll let you figure out when that is. ;)_**

 ** _In the meantime, this modern rendition of P &P has been rattling around in my brain for some time. For some reason, I really get the Darcy and Lizzy feels when I'm listening to country music. The title for this story was inspired by Dierks Bentley's song "Long Trip Alone" (the entire album is one of my faves, so take a listen if you get the chance). I feel like that song is a good fit for Darcy and Elizabeth's relationship. I met my own husband at a linedancing club, and although some may argue that "life imitates art," in this case it will be the reverse. Some of the events will reflect variations of some of the good times (and not so good times) had by myself and my cohorts during that season of life. No promises on an update schedule for this one, but I will continue to work on it as time and inspiration allow. Enjoy :)_**


End file.
